


Timide petit sorcier (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Norbert a toujours été plus à l'aise avec les créatures fantastiques qu'avec les autres humains. Mais sa rencontre avec la belle va peut-être changer la donne.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Original Female Character(s)





	Timide petit sorcier (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande a été passée par Liaux qui voulait un Norbert Dragonneau avec un OC et un happy end.

Norbert rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Il venait d'assister au mariage de son frère et de Leta, l'amour de jeunesse et même l'amour de sa vie. Le jeune homme soupira et décida d'aller voir les animaux, ça lui remontait toujours le moral. Comme à chaque fois, voir ses animaux lui fit un bien fou. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autre femme qui se passionnait pour les animaux fantastiques comme lui. Il caressa la tête de son Niffleur tandis que Picket, celui de ses Boltruc qui lui était particulièrement attaché, s'amusait à se pendre à sa poche. Norbert le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe. Il caressa ensuite la tête de l'Occamy et regarda Dougal, le Demiguise qui était en train de dormir. Norbert se demandait ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Il n'aimait pas être trop en contact avec les autres, il préférait plutôt être en compagnie de ses animaux. Il resta dans sa valise pendant des heures, il se sentait toujours apaisé en leur présence.

* * *

Dumbledore avait demandé à Norbert de partir en Scandinavie car il avait plusieurs missions là-bas : sauver une licorne, éloigner des trolls des forêts des régions habitées aussi bien par les Sorciers que par les Moldus, et accueillir un couple de Vivets dorés. Après tout cette dernière espèce était une protégée car elle était à la limite de l'extinction. Norbert partit donc pour la Scandinavie, la licorne était en Norvège, les trolls en Finlande et les Vivets dorés en Islande. Le Sorcier en était très content car ces pays étaient peu peuplés, il ne croiserait pas trop de monde, ce serait vraiment agréable pour lui.

* * *

Le jeune homme arriva d'abord en en Finlande, il arriverait facilement à les chasser des zones habitées. Le jeune homme commença donc à avancer dans la forêt que Dumbledore lui avait indiquée. Il vit le groupe de trolls qui étaient en train de manger un cadavre de cerf. Norbert les laissa terminer leur repas avant d'intervenir. Il commença par leur créer un nouvel habitat où ils se sentiraient assez bien pour rester. Une fois que cela fut prêt, le jeune homme tendit un piège pour que les trolls partent en direction de leur nouveau repère. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda les trolls mordre à l'hameçon sans le moindre problème, ils étaient si prévisibles. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la zone que Norbert leur avait préparée, il lança un sort pour que les créatures ne puissent plus sortir d'un périmètre bien précis. Norbert sourit, déjà un problème de réglé.

* * *

Norbert partit ensuite pour récupérer la licorne. Celle-ci était apparemment blessée et personne ne s'occupait d'elle. Le Sorcier suivit ce qu'on lui avait dit, apparemment la créature avait été vue dans une forêt près d'un lac. Norbet passa donc la forêt au peigne fin et trouva enfin la magnifique licorne. Elle était blanche et semblait avoir une patte cassée, elle avait également des traces de griffures sur un flanc. Norbert s'agenouilla près de la bête et caressa sa magnifique crinière :

-Ma pauvre, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais quelque chose t'a salement amochée.

Il caressa de nouveau la licorne et une femme arriva :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Norbert Dragonneau, et vous ?

-Inga Björingsdottir, que faites-vous ici ?

-Je viens m'occuper de la licorne, et vous ?

-Même chose.

Elle ouvrit sa sacoche de cuir et en sortit un pot. Elle se badigeonna les doigts d'une crème et l'appliqua sur les griffures :

-Ça va lui faire du bien, ça va cicatriser plus vite. Je l'ai faite moi-même.

Elle le regarda et sortit sa baguette magique. Inga lança un sort sur la patte et sourit :

-Voilà, ça c'est déjà une bonne chose de faite.

-Très bien, on m'avait dit que personne ne s'occupait d'elle.

-On vous a menti.

-Je pense surtout que la personne qui m'a envoyé ici n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire. Bon, si cette licorne est prise en charge je n'ai plus rien à faire ici je vais partir pour ma prochaine mission.

-Que devez-vous faire ?

-Sauver un couple de Vivets dorés.

-Vous êtes expert en créatures magiques ?

-Tout à fait.

-Impressionnant... oh mais oui ! Maintenant que vous le dites, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite mais j'ai lu votre livre, c'est un peu comme ma Bible !

Norbert rougit en détournant les yeux, il était timide de nature et était toujours impressionné quand on lui parlait de son travail. La jeune femme lui sourit :

-Je suis loin d'avoir votre niveau mais je suis un peu la représentante des créatures fantastiques dans le pays. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail en répertoriant toutes ces créatures ! Vous les avez toutes vues personnellement ?

-En effet.

-Je suis jalouse ! J'aurais aimé être à votre place !

-Vous le pouvez, maintenant que vous avez les informations rien ne vous empêche d'aller les voir vous-même.

Inga hocha la tête, faisant voleter ses épais cheveux blonds autour de son visage fin. Elle avait de grands yeux turquoises, un nez en trompette et des lèvres pulpeuses. Elle lui sourit :

-Où allez-vous chercher ce couple de Vivets dorés ?

-En Islande.

-Puis-je vous accompagner ? Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'en voir de mes propres yeux.

Norbert se passa une main sur la nuque, il hésitait réellement, être accompagné pouvait rendra sa tâche plus ardue. Finalement il hocha la tête :

-D'accord mais vous devrez vous faire discrète et ne pas déranger mon travail.

-Je vous jure de devenir invisible.

-Très bien, mais qui va prendre soin de la licorne en votre absence ?

-Elle vient avec nous, je la connais bien, ça fait un moment que je l'observe et elle m'a déjà vue plusieurs fois.

La jeune femme ouvrit sa sacoche et fit entrer la licorne dedans avec un sourire malicieux :

-Je suis sûre que vous faites la même chose dans votre valise. Vous voulez venir faire un tour dans mon antre ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Le duo entra donc dans la sacoche et Norbert regarda autour de lui, c'était bien aménagé, il y avait des espaces pour toutes sortes d'espèces. Norbert aperçu d'abord des Veaudelune, puis un peu plus loin dans un lac des sirènes et des Sharaks, dans une clairière la licorne broutait tranquillement près d'un groupe d'Abraxan, dans des arbres plusieurs Botruc, des Boursouf jouaient tranquillement, ils étaient tellement mignons. En dernier Norbert vit des Chaporouge. Inga sourit :

-Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas des Moldus !

-En effet, ils sont particulièrement cruels envers ces pauvres personnes.

Le duo échangea un sourire et la blonde demanda :

-Puis-je vous offrir quelque-chose à boire ou à manger avant notre départ ?

-Ce n'est pas de refus, j'étais si concentré par mes missions que j'en ai tout bonnement oublié de me nourrir.

Inga fit la moue avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur :

-Ma mère disait toujours qu'on ne peut rien accomplir le ventre vide ! Je vais vous faire de bonnes choses.

Ils partirent chez la jeune femme et elle prépara un vrai festin. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant des créatures qu'ils affectionnaient tant avant d'aller dormir, Norbert serait dans la chambre d'amis de la maison d'Inga.

* * *

Le lendemain le duo partit pour l'Islande. Norbert devait avouer que même Leta ne s'était jamais autant intéressée aux animaux fantastiques qu'Inga le faisait. Ils parcoururent les forêts jusqu'à trouver le couple de volatiles qui étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans leur nid. Norbert les observa, il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de les avoir. Le jeune homme finit par trouver son plan d'attaque. Il commença à imiter leur sifflement puis ouvrit sa valise. Il continua de siffler en s'approchant doucement des deux oiseaux qui le fixaient. Doucement le Sorcier s'approcha, et tendit la main. Le couple de Vivets dorés l'observèrent et approchèrent de la main. Finalement il put les toucher et c'était gagné, il les prit soigneusement dans ses mains et les emmena dans la valise. Inga le suivit et resta bouche bée devant le nombre de créatures qu'il avait. Norbert haussa les épaules :

-Je fais ça à plein temps, ce n'est pas si incroyable.

-Si ça l'est, franchement vous êtes doué !

-Merci c'est très gentil, vous commencez à avoir pas mal de diversité vous aussi.

-J'essaye en tout cas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et sortirent de la valise. Norbert la ferma et ils se promenèrent un peu dans la forêt. La jeune femme demanda :

-Vous allez repartir d'où vous venez ?

-Oui.

-Et où est-ce exactement ? Non laissez moi deviner... d'après votre accent je dirais Angleterre.

-En effet.

-C'est dommage que nos routes doivent se séparer, j'aurais vraiment beaucoup aimé qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître !

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir, écoutez, rien ne nous empêche de nous écrire, il nous suffit d'échanger nos adresses.

-Excellente idée !

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant et mangèrent avant d'échanger leurs adresses. Inga regarda ensuite l'anglais :

-Alors à la prochaine fois que vous viendrez en Scandinavie Norbert.

-Ou à la fois où vous viendrez en Angleterre.

Il lui sourit et le duo se sépara aussi rapidement et étrangement qu'il s'était formé.

* * *

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis l'escapade scandinave de Norbert. Il avait échangé quelques lettres avec Inga et avait continué de sauver des créatures. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup leur relation épistolaire, il aimait apprendre à connaître cette jeune femme complexe. Elle était aussi exubérante et enfantine qu'il était réservé et sérieux. Bien sûr son amour pour les créatures fantastiques pouvait le faire passer pour un rêveur, et c'était vrai, mais il n'était pas aussi sérieux que son frère Thésée, heureusement ! Le jeune anglais ne savait pas encore quand ses pas le mèneraient à nouveau en Norvège, mais il savait déjà que dès qu'il irait là-bas il irait voir Inga, c'était inévitable. La jeune femme avait prévu un voyage en Angleterre prochainement et avait demandé à son nouvel ami de lui servir de guide.

* * *

Norbert était en train de s'occuper de Dougal qui s'était légèrement blessé à la patte lorsqu'on appela son nom. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil et sortit de la valise quelques instants plus tard. Il eut un large sourire en voyant Inga. Elle lui sauta au cou ce qui le surprit énormément, il n'était pas habitué à une telle familiarité. Il demanda en reculant légèrement :

-Alors, le voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Oui très bien merci. J'ai hâte de visiter ton beau pays !

-Je suis sûr que nous allons beaucoup nous amuser. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Avec plaisir !

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et burent tranquillement une tasse de thé avant que le jeune homme demande :

-Une envie précise de ce que tu veux ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Très bien, je vais essayer d'être le meilleur guide qui soit. Ça va être compliqué puisque je suis du genre à aller où j'ai besoin pour les animaux mais à ne pas m'attarder ailleurs.

-Ce n'est rien, je sais déjà que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

Ils finirent leur thé et sortirent, Inga lança joyeusement :

-Il suffit de marcher, nos pas nous mènerons forcément quelque part !

Elle lui sourit malicieusement et ils continuèrent de marcher tranquillement. Le duo avançait donc dans la capitale anglaise tout en discutant de tout et de rien. La blonde était réellement heureuse d'être là, le brun était d'une très agréable compagnie. Norbert demanda en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches :

-Alors, tu penses rester combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, ça dépend de plusieurs choses.

-Ah oui, quoi par exemple ?

-De comment ça évolue, de comment je me sens ici... ce genre de choses!

Le brun lui sourit et ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la Tamise avant de s'installer sur un banc :

-Je suis content de te revoir en chair et en os, ça change de nos lettres n'est-ce pas ?

-Si, mais j'avoue que c'est un peu plus intimidant de te revoir en vrai. Je n'ai que peu de contacts avec la gente féminine.

Inga gloussa et le regarda :

-Tu as peur de moi ?

-Pas vraiment mais... disons que... enfin... et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

La norvégienne éclata de rire :

-D'accord, si tu veux !

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

-Je trouve vraiment adorable que tu sois aussi timide et mal à l'aise. Dire que tout ça est parti du sauvetage d'une licorne ! Norbert Dragonneau tu es un sacré numéro !

-Je sais, c'était une rencontre assez improbable mais très agréable.

Norbert rougit aussitôt d'avoir exprimé cela à haute voix, même à Leta il n'avait jamais dit ce genre de choses. Inga lui sourit et se leva du banc :

-Continuons à nous promener !

Elle tira Norbert par la main et ils se remirent à marcher. Norbert observait la belle blonde qui marchait à ses côtés, il aimait vraiment passer du temps avec elle. Il était heureux qu'elle ait fait le voyage jusqu'en Angleterre pour le voir, ça le flattait énormément. Le sorcier sentait qu'il commençait à tomber sous le charme de la blonde, chaque seconde elle se montrait encore plus intéressante, elle était un mystère qu'il voulait absolument résoudre.

* * *

La journée passa tranquillement et le duo repartit en direction de chez Norbert. Sans savoir quelle mouche l'avait piqué Norbert posa un genoux à terre et regarda Inga :

-Je sais que c'est ridicule mais veux-tu m'épouser ?

-C'est très cavalier de ta part ! Tu es beaucoup moins timide tout à coup, c'est bien. Oh et pour ta réponse oui je veux bien.

Elle lui sourit et Norbert sortit son Niffleur de sa valise qu'il avait toujours avec lui en cas de sauvetage inattendu :

-Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose en réserve !

La petite créature sembla hésiter avant de sortir une bague en or sertie d'une magnifique pierre bleue de sa poche ventrale. Le Sorcier sourit de contentement, la prit et la passa au doigt de la blonde :

-Voilà, on a de la chance elle te va très bien et elle est presque aussi jolie que toi.

-Elle est magnifique, merci beaucoup. Tu es vraiment un garçon plein de surprises Norbert, tu sais vraiment créer ton effet pour quelqu'un de timide intimidé par les femmes !

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Norbert. Celui-ci rougit violemment et se redressa :

-Je sais que cette demande tombe de nulle part, c'est simplement que j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi. Plus nous échangions des lettres plus je me disais que nous avions énormément de points en communs. Et lors de notre rencontre j'ai réellement apprécié de rencontrer une jeune femme qui se passionnait autant que moi pour les créatures fantastiques ! Je sais que nous vivons dans des pays un peu éloignés, mais je pense que c'est possible.

Inga hocha la tête :

-C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas du même pays mais c'est tout à fait possible que nous ayons une relation amoureuse. Et... rien ne m'empêche de venir vivre ici avec toi, tu as une grande maison, je n'ai rien de spécial qui me retient chez moi en Norvège...

Norbert caressa la joue de la blonde :

-Très bien, nous verrons cela. Notre mariage n'a pas besoin d'être précipité.

-Oui nous pouvons avoir une période de fiançailles pour bien nous connaître et tout préparer avant le grand jour.

Elle prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et ils discutèrent encore de tout ça. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé en arriver là lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard dans cette forêt. Inga ne s'en plaignait pas, elle avait tout de suite trouvé que Norbert avait un charme certain avec sa réserve et son caractère lunaire. De son côté Norbert n'avait pu ignorer la beauté d'Inga, sa vivacité et son enthousiasme. Tout au fond d'eux ils sentaient que cette histoire pouvait fonctionner, que même si c'était une demande faite sur un coup de tête, un mariage ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise chose entre eux. Il y avait même de fortes chances pour qu'ils aient un mariage heureux, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître. Inga admira sa bague de fiançailles et Norbert contempla la jeune femme :

-Je me disais que je pourrais venir m'installer en Norvège, c'est un magnifique pays.

-Comme tu veux, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

-Ce ne serait pas le cas, ça fait un moment que je songe à quitter l'Angleterre. Ici le Ministère ne comprend pas ce que je fais, ils ne comprennent pas que parfois il faut ignorer les règles pour sauver des créatures magiques...

Inga sourit sincèrement et l'embrassa :

-Tu es vraiment beau quand tu parles, une telle passion émane de toi... oui, je pense que nous serons heureux tous les deux quand nous serons mariés, peu importe où nous décidons de vivre.

-Je suis sûr que nous vivrons de belles aventures tous les deux !

Ensuite le duo repartit marcher, ils faisaient en sorte d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. Leurs personnalités si différentes se complétaient à la perfection. Personne ne savait de quoi l'avenir serait fait mais le duo avait envie de profiter de chaque instant qu'ils avaient ensemble.

* * *


End file.
